


Across The Universe

by Perfica



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: 1000-3000 words, First Time, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-29
Updated: 2006-03-29
Packaged: 2017-10-10 10:07:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/98520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perfica/pseuds/Perfica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack plans on watching the comet from his rooftop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Across The Universe

"Jack!"

"Huh?"

"Knew you'd be here."

"Did you now - ?" Jack replied, turning his attention back to his telescope. "And how did you work that one out, Sherlock?"

"Because you've been talking about this comet for weeks," Daniel said, climbing over the top of the ladder and plunking himself down on the floor beside Jack's feet. "Found it yet?"

"Nope. Xylophone's still MIA."

"Xochipilli, Jack. I _know_ you know its proper name – I've been saying it to you for days."

"Potato, potato."

"Shouldn't that be potato, potahto?"

"Potahto? Are you speaking one of your dead languages again?" Jack allowed his smirk to show briefly before shifting slightly, moving the telescope up a couple of degrees. He peered through the eyepiece and adjusted the focus.

"Don't know why you insist on acting like such an ass – " he heard Daniel grumble under his breath.

"So, you bring me anything?" Jack asked, glancing at his watch and leaning against the railings.

"Why would I bring you anything?"

"It is customary on this planet, _Daniel_," Jack said snidely, "that the guest bring the host a small offering as thanks for his hospitality."

"I'm not a guest," Daniel replied with a wry grin. "You didn't invite me."

"And yet," Jack said, making a sweeping motion with his arm, "here you are."

"Do you want me to leave?"

Jack's mouth tightened as his brain suggested saying something totally inappropriate. "No, just yanking your chain. Want some coffee? There's a thermos – "

Within seconds Daniel had located the thermos and Jack's mug. "Cheers," he said, taking a deep swig.

"You could have gotten your own mug," Jack mumbled, secretly pleased at the intimacy the action suggested.

"Why, you got cooties?" Daniel asked, the seriousness of his tone belying the glint in his eye.

Jack sighed and looked up at the stars. "So, this Xylophone comet – "

"Xochipilli comet."

" - you know much about it?"

"Aside from the fact that that it was named after the Aztec god of flowers, beauty, love, song and dance? And that it was first observed by Chinese astronomers in the year 750 BC but its orbit wasn't calculated until 1934 by the German scientist – "

"So," Jack said, cutting in. "Not much?"

Daniel grinned; a full face-splitting, honest-to-God grin. "Not much."

"Flowers?" Jack mused.

"Ah ha."

"Kinky," Jack muttered under his breath, replaying Daniel's grin in his mind, shifting through the warm sensations it created in his chest.

"So tell me, oh great and wise Colonel – what do you know of Xochipilli?"

Jack tilted his head. "About time you used my rank in a proper sentence."

"I've been known to use your rank," Daniel said defensively.

"But not without a few choice words both before and after. I seem to recall 'ass' being one of them?"

Daniel hid his reaction by taking another sip of coffee. "So – ," his voice echoed in the mug. "The comet?"

"A once in a lifetime deal, Danny boy. Sort of like Haley's comet, only a longer timeframe between cycles."

"How long?"

"'Bout a hundred and twenty years," Jack said, checking his watch again and making one last adjustment to the telescope. He peered through the lens. "Gotcha."

"About a hundred and twenty?"

"One hundred and twenty four years, to be exact, and heaven knows you like to be exact, Doctor."

As Jack looked at the comet, finding a simple joy wash over him as he admired its effortless flight and the longevity of its life, he was aware of Daniel humming and singing softly under his breath.

"Da a dada da . . . of broken light which dance before me . . . da da . . . they call me on and on . . ."

Jack's mouth tightened and he stared hard through the lens.

"Sounds of laughter, shades of life are ringing . . . da dada a da da . . . limitless undying love which shines around me like . . ."

"You like the Beatles?" Jack broke in.

"Yeah, but I like John Lennon more. He was a good man."

"Only the good die young," Jack said, then cursed himself silently. He snuck a glance over to see how his comment had been taken.

Daniel looked a little sad but at least he was still smiling. "Sometimes the good even come back."

Jack nodded, hoping that his face showed how happy he was that Daniel was here, had returned, because he wasn't sure he could put it into words. He cleared his throat. "Here, slide over and have a look."

Jack shifted and Daniel pressed up against him, squinting through the lens. Jack took the opportunity to gaze at the geeky owner of his heart. Who knew he'd end up feeling this? Especially at his age. He shook his head. God, he was pathetic. And dim-witted. He wondered if he could find anything on the net that would explain how a man in his late forties could suddenly wake up one morning wanting, no, craving, no, _needing_ to get his best friend into bed with him. Then he wondered if someone would be able to hack into his computer and see what he'd looked up. Carter would know. Hell, Carter would be the one able to hack it.

"Jack?"

"Huh?" He blinked and realised he'd been staring at Daniel's profile.

"Don't you want to look? Once in a lifetime opportunity here."

"Oh boy," Jack muttered under his breath, "don't I know it."

"You're acting strange tonight," Daniel said as Jack tracked the motion of the comet across the sky. He blinked again and the image sharpened. There. Gotcha again. Damn fine piece of surveillance, Colonel.

"Strange?"

"Odd. Peculiar. Weird. Unusu – "

"Thank you, Doctor Thesaurus. I meant, what do you mean, strange?"

"Why are you here?" Daniel asked, instead of answering the question. "You bitch about light pollution all the time – surely there would have been dozens of better spots to see Xochipilli."

"I happen to like it here," Jack huffed, sitting back and crossing his arms over his chest. "It's my home. I'm fond of spending time in it. Why are _you_ here?"

"Er – " Daniel stammered.

"_Er_ ain't going to cut it, Super Linguist. Speak. Explain. In full sentences and in English."

"Um – "

"So help me, Daniel – "

"You talk a lot!"

Jack let out a surprised bark of laughter. "Me? Are you kidding? Remember that time on planet Roly-Poly where you talked for seven hours stra - "

Daniel's hands wrapped around Jack's head, effectively shutting him up. Jack thought his eyes looked hard and angry behind his glasses. "What are you - ?"

"Once in a lifetime, Jack. Only get the chance every one hundred and twenty four years. Shut up and let me enjoy it."

Jack opened his mouth to rebut, but found himself locking lips with a furious, heavy archaeologist. His eyes remained open in surprise even as his mind was throwing a party in honour of his astonishing good luck. He'd gotten to kiss Daniel, and he hadn't even had to do anything but be his usual obnoxious self.

Wait. Kissing Daniel. Should concentrate on that.

Within minutes they were lying on their sides, long legs cramped and tangling as they tried to fit onto the balcony without falling off. Jack indulged in the purely visceral sensation of their bodies grinding against each other, making out with an intensity that had them both gasping for air.

"Are you - ?" Jack struggled to steady his breathing.

"What?"

"Huh?"

"Am I what?" Daniel said, exasperated.

"Um," Jack said, swallowing hard as he looked at his own spit glistening on Daniel's lips. "I've forgotten the question."

Daniel sighed and closed his eyes, chest moving up and down rapidly. He sighed again.

Jack rose up onto an elbow and looked down at his friend. Daniel opened his eyes and his face softened. "What."

"Nothing," Jack said with a small smile. He carefully undid the buttons on Daniel's shirt with one hand, pulling the material aside until his chest was bare.

"You look like you're planning something."

"Nope, not me," Jack replied casually, running a finger from Daniel's jaw to his sternum. "I didn't even know you were coming over, remember?"

"Ah, yeah. About that – " Daniel said, his forehead crinkling. "I should have – "

"Shoulda, coulda, woulda," Jack said, pressing his lips onto the soft skin above Daniel's left nipple.

"Potato, potahto," Daniel wheezed, arching his back slightly.

Jack raised his head. "_Now_ you're talking my language!" He took in Daniel's confused expression. "So, do I have to wait another hundred and twenty years for an encore?"

"No! I mean, I didn't mean – "

Jack smirked. An inarticulate archaeologist made a happy Colonel. He lowered his head and claimed another kiss.

As time passed and they both tried to keep the noise down, the comet streaked through their window of space, gone for another lifetime.


End file.
